


Christmas

by Agentsharpshoot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holiday Specific, Humor, M/M, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: Four times Will Solace was Christmas personified, and four times Nico loves him anywayA Secret Santa gift for ashiestar on tumblr for the Percy Jackson Secret Santa Gift Exchange





	1. November

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I was thinking what to do, and I was like "Will is totally the type of guy to start celebrating Christmas the day after Halloween, and Nico is just like 'Will babe p l z'" and somehow this turned into just f l u f f
> 
> These are mostly short drabbles, but idk I like them all and I hope you do to <3

Will was giddy. It was November 1st - also known as the first socially excepted day of Christmas to him. Nico on the other hand, was lounging in a chair reading a book while he ignored Will humming songs under his breath as he moved around the room tidying things.

In his opinion, it was still way too early to celebrate and would continue that way until at _least_ the day after Thanksgiving.

He was never a fan of Chrismas, and his dislike of the holiday was amplified after his sister had died - the holiday reminding him strongly of her and her joy for it. For a while, he hadn’t celebrated it at all.

Then he had met Will. Also known as Christmas-Joy-Personified. It had drove him nuts the first year, and they spent most of November arguing when it was socially accepted to put up a tree. 

They had at least came to the agreement of the day after Thanksgiving was when Will was allowed to finally start decorating. Of course, Will had found the loopholes this year though, humming songs and conveniently getting boxes out for “preparation”.

So Nico sat, half-reading and half-watching Will over the top of his book to reply “No.” anytime Will would try to stealthily hang something up. It’d continue like that for the next 4 weeks: Will trying to convince Nico to allow him to hang up “Just this” or “Just that”, while Nico would deny it (mostly). 


	2. Decorating

12:32 AM. That’s what the clock blinked at him. He was sure Will had gone to bed with him, but now the bed was empty, and there was music and clattering coming from the main room of their apartment. 

As Nico stood up from the bed he yawned, snagging the one blanket off the bed he wrapped it around his shoulders as he walked out. Squinting at the bright light he rolled his eyes at the sight.

“Will, it’s 12:30.” He scolded. His voice cracking from sleep, and the blonde grinned up at Nico from his spot on the floor covered in fake snow, and tinsel. “You said-” He started and Nico waved a hand interrupting him. “Yes, I know what I said. The day after thanksgiving, but it is _12 in the freaking morning_. Can’t you do this tomorrow-I mean later shut up.” 

Will’s lower lip protruded out as he gazed up at Nico. “I’m not tired, and I want to do this now.” He argued, blue eyes steely as he held Nico’s annoyed look. Nico sighed. “Fine. Just..I’m not helping - at all right now. I’m going to bed, and you’re not welcome to join since you’ll be cold - there’s the couch.” 

He turned, flipping the blanket dramatically as a cape as he stalked out of the room. “Also turn down that music.” He called out as he slid underneath the covers, covering his ears with pillows as the music was muffled. 

9:18. That’s when he woke up, Will’s limbs tangled around him as he held Nico to his chest. Tinsel, bits of fake snow and glitter was still stuck in his curls. His long lashes brushing his cheeks as he slept, his breath even. Nico hesitated before he slowly untangled himself from Will’s arms and legs, sliding out from the bed, leaving Will alone.

As he stepped into the living room he winced. Brights lights, holly, tinsel and snow covered everything. A Christmas Tree stood in the corner, ornaments covering a majority of it, but it was clear it was still in need of some. Arms wrapped around Nico, making him stiffen momentarily before he relaxed back into Will’s chest. “How long did you stay up?” Nico questioned and Will shrugged. “5 or so, I went to bed when the world started blurring.” 

Nico tsked in disapproval, “Aren’t you the one studying pre-med and supposed to be practicing healthy habits?” he scolded and Will hummed, kissing Nico’s collarbone softly. “Wanted your help finishing the tree and the lights.” He admitted, nuzzling his face into Nico’s neck as he yawned again.

Nico hummed softly, turning to catch Will’s lips in a soft peck. “Fine, but you’re making me coffee.” He responded, and Will nodded sleepily. “Only if you make me Hot Chocolate.” he countered and Nico scoffed. “You’re so cliche.”


	3. The Party

“There is no way I’m wearing that.” Nico stated in disgust looking at the shirt Will was holding up for him. “Oh come on Nico, you have to wear _something_.” He pouted, and Nico’s nose crinkled. “I am wearing something. This.” He gestured to his body and Will raised an eyebrow.

“You are not wearing black jeans and a MCR t-shirt to Hazel’s party.” He stated. “You can keep the pants, but you’re changing the shirt.” His arms crossed in front of his chest and Nico avoided eye contact knowing fair and well he wasn’t going to be winning the argument.

 

* * *

 

“Nice….” Leo paused, gesturing his hands at Nico. “Outfit.” He decided slowly, while Will beamed elbowing Nico lightly as he whispered “I told you so!” to him. Nico rolled his eyes, looking over at the table of snacks he gently brushed his lips against Will’s ear as he whispered his request for a drink.

As Will parted to go get it, Nico turned to glare at Leo. “If I hear another remark, Valdez, I will rip out your tongue.” Leo nodded his head curtly, “Point taken. I’m good.” 

Nico rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath his distaste of his outfit as Will came back holding a cup out for Nico. Nico grinned up at him, ignoring the mock gagging motion from Leo. “Thanks _babe_ ,” He crooned out making sure Leo could hear.

He ignored the disgusted, mocking gag coming from Leo as he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Will’s lips, turning to see Hazel practically skip up to them. “Nico! Will!” she called out, delighted as she pulled Nico into a quick, side hug.  “I’m so glad you could make it,” she gushed out. 

Her eyes fell down to Nico’s shirt as he paused. “What is….” she started, hesitating as she tried to figure out how to politely remark on his shirt. He sighed in annoyance, “Will picked it.” He stated.

Hazel nodded her head sharply. “Yeah, figured. It’s very….” she paused, picking her words carefully. “Interesting?” She offered and Nico snorted. “That’s putting it lightly,” he commented.

At Will’s insulted scoff, Nico rolled his eyes, shifting back to rest slightly against him. “Shut up, you love me.” He replied, tilting his head up to see Will grin in amusement, the blonde bent down brushing his lips against Nico’s ear softly. “That’s true. I do.”


	4. Mistletoe

Three days. That’s how long he’s been avoiding walking through doorways, glaring at everyone suspiciously, and hasn’t let his guard down. Three days, since the first time he had seen the cleverly hidden plant above the door. 

Impossible to see from the outside, but once you walked in you were directly underneath it. Since then, four unplanned kisses had been forced to happen. His favorite had been when Jason and Will had shared a rather uncomfortable and awkward kiss on the cheek. 

He blamed it on Piper. Piper and Hazel both. The idea of a ‘Romantic kiss between him and Will under the Mistletoe’ was all on Piper though. So that is why, he was currently standing outside refusing to move into their apartment despite it being freezing.

“Nico, please.” Will pleaded, “Just come through and do it already.” his voice carried a hint of annoyment, whether it was over Nico’s dramatic protesting or the fact they were still trying to coax Nico to fall for the mistletoe he wasn’t sure.

He didn’t really care either, fact of the matter was: Nico was not going to walk into the house while the mistletoe was hanging there. “No.” He stated simply, ignoring the groans from inside the house. “I’m not doing it.”

Will let out an irritated huff, “Fine. Be that way. Piper?” Nico stiffened as Will walked forward confidently. Before Nico could argue, Will’s arms wrapped around him pulling it to his chest.

Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Piper attempting to snag the mistletoe down.  His eyes narrowed as he realized what was happening. One of Will’s hand came up, tilting his chin up towards his.

“Don’t you dar-mph” Nico started, Will’s lips cut him off turning his words into a muffled complaint as he kissed him. Nico faintly heard the amused laughter, and shouts of encouragement from their friends as he melted against Will’s chest.

As Will pulled back, Nico simply started at him, his lips still slightly parted in awe. Will leant forward to press a soft kiss to his ear, and Nico relished in the soft tickling sensation of his curls against his cheek. “Sorry babe, but you know they wouldn’t cut it out until we actually did it.” He whispered, his voice barely audible.

Nico snorted, pressing a light kiss to the freckled skin on his neck before he pushed Will away. “Yeah, well you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” He threatened and Will grinned at the empty threat. “Uh-huh, sure.” He responded.

As they walked through the door, he felt Will press a small kiss to the top of his head. It wasn’t until later that day he realized - Piper hadn’t moved the mistletoe.

 

 


End file.
